Heat extraction from electronic devices remains an essential aspect of electronic system design. The increasing density of integration of such devices has resulted in steadily increasing power density, e.g. a quantity of power dissipated per unit area of the electronic device. Shrinking dimensions of interconnect traces (metal lines) leads to greater sensitivity to high temperature due to effects such as temperature-activated electromigration. This combination of factors has resulted in increasing attention to heat-related system design issues on the part of electronic device and system manufacturers. However, such attention has not been sufficient to mitigate heat-related issues in all design contexts.